


Infinitely

by ashleyy15



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ereri/Riren, Get ready the freaking tissues, M/M, Young Petra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyy15/pseuds/ashleyy15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I always refused to think of the world as cruel, but somehow every time I see his face, I think twice. I was a lucky man who didn’t know it until a few days ago. It all started when I met him. Oh I can’t forget his face, no matter how hard I tried."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinitely

_I always refused to think of the world as cruel, but somehow every time I see his face, I think twice. I was a lucky man who didn’t know it until a few days ago. It all started when I met him. Oh I can’t forget his face, no matter how hard I tried._

_Though he was twenty-one, he looked about sixteen. Sometimes I would wonder if he was angel, never aging and all. His name was Eren, though I only call him that when we were in our intimate moments. Usually I called him ‘brat’ or just about any insult I could come up with, but secretly he thought it was endearing. He would smile that glowing smile of his and look at me like I was the most precious thing in his world. A cheerful glint could always be found in those dazzling green eyes of his._

_We rarely fought, but when we do, it was one of my moody days. It would always be about something stupid that I couldn’t remember hours later. Now I just wish I could go back in time and take those hurtful words back. Sometimes I would apologize first, sometimes he would. Our fights never lasted, the longest silence we had with each other was about a day. Once we couldn’t stand not talking to each other, we would just make up and make out. It was different from all my past relationships where it ended with one single argument. With Eren, I tried not to cause any misunderstandings or anything that might break us up._

_We laughed a lot, sometimes until our stomachs ached. The boy’s jokes were horrible, but that’s what made it so funny and amusing. Before I met him, my friend Hanji would always swear she had never seen me laugh or even smiled, she would claim that the only thing I knew was being stoic and cold. I guess that’s true, but meeting Eren changed that. I started gaining friends albeit they were Eren’s friends first. Eren would hold little gatherings at my apartment, inviting that blonde friend of his and his stepsister along with a few others. My place was always crowded on Thursday nights courtesy to Eren’s idea of a gathering._

_On our anniversaries, I would take him to expensive restaurants despite his constant refusal of wanting to “waste my money”. Each time I would have to tell him that it’s no problem and that anniversaries had to be celebrated properly. Guilt-tripping him was easy.  
     He always came along with me on grocery trips. Sometimes he reminded me of a kid; he would grab tons of stuff off the rack, toss them into the cart only to be rejected by me when we were paying at the counter. But then he would give me that kicked puppy look and then I’ll lose my money, paying for all those extra crap that we wouldn’t use. _

_Eren was a horny brat as well. Sometimes when I get home all tired from work, I’ll still get ambushed by him; my arms pinned down, his leg in between my legs, his mouth moving against mine. It had to be sinful how an inexperienced brat like him could be so fucking hot. I loved how his face flushes and his little squeaks of surprise when I pick him up and carry him all the way to our bedroom. Such nights of ours would always end with mixed moans, wavering voices, sweaty bodies and fantastic orgasms. I never told him this, but he was the only one who I actually enjoyed doing it with, because I loved him._

_The first time I brought him to a theme park was on his first birthday we celebrated together. He always had this child-like personality so I thought ‘why not bring him to a theme park?’ It actually turned out quite well. We shared cotton candy together, screamed so bad at a roller coaster ride until our throats became sore, and laughed at each other as we took turns taking pictures. My favourite moment was when we went on the Ferris wheel. From high above, we felt like we could do anything, like we had our own wings to fly to freedom. Surprisingly, Eren wasn’t too fond of heights so he held me really tight. That was the day I smiled most, I guess._

_Long distance didn’t work well for us at one time. I was offered a contract in two towns over from our home. Eren didn’t want to move, and I didn’t want to refuse the contract either so we ended up settled ourselves in a long distance relationship. The contract lasted only a year, we were so convinced we could make the relationship work, at least until I got back. Not even after a month I already started missing him; phone calls weren’t enough, video calling wasn’t as good as the real thing. Eren started to have dark circles under his eyes, I wasn’t performing well at work either with thoughts of him constantly in my mind. Before a year was up I was already packing my clothes away, getting my ass home where my lover was waiting._

_Eren had a fierce determination. Anything he set his mind on, he would do anything to accomplish it. I admit, it was one of the many things I love most about him. Once he tried to bake the best cake for me despite failing a thousand times and wasting too many flour. So once again, there goes my money. “Don’t stop me, Levi.” He would always say when I tell him to stop and consider the fact that maybe he just wasn’t skilled in that particular task. Though he did put his determination to good use as well; he would pull an all-nighter just to get good results in tests, his ambition was to be a doctor, anyways._

_...But a year after Eren graduated from college, it became impossible for him to achieve his ambition, after all. At first, we thought his constant headaches were due to the all-nighters in college, that it was nothing to be worried about. Oh boy, we were so wrong. At our fifth anniversary together, he started bleeding from his nose in a very large amount. I immediately drove him to the hospital, afraid and worried about his condition. The front of his shirt was completely soaked red; I hadn’t known I was crying until I reached the hospital where the doctor told me to calm down while he and a few other nurses examined him. The moments that ticked past as I waited for him outside the ward were the hardest to endure. I couldn’t stop playing the worst scenario that could happened in my head, I was panicking so much that my hands were shaking._

Eren has brain tumour.

     _Those four words killed me that day. I’ve tried giving myself excuses, telling myself that Eren would make it and that he would recover soon enough. But the doctor was convinced it was too late, it was the day I broke as well. Thoughts of ever having a future with Eren shattered instantly, replaced with the image of Eren dressed in scrubs, laying in that hospital bed for the rest of his life. I’ve visited him every day, and I was always greeted with a smile from the boy I love so much. A month later, as always I was there sitting beside him, reading his favourite story to him. I still remembered our last conversation. I had asked, “Eren, I got something I need to take from the car.” He nodded and responded with a “Go ahead and get it. I’ll be right here.” After a trip to the car and back to the ward with a small box clutched in my hand, I stopped short just outside Eren’s room, feeling my stomach tightening and my heart clenching. There were doctors rushing in and out of Eren’s room with nurses._

_That was the last time we ever talked. He never woke up, never smiled again. And every day I was still content, just sitting by his side, admiring the ring on his finger. “Do you believe in reincarnation, Eren?” I asked him every day. “I hope I’ll meet you in the next life as well.” I would tell his unconscious self. There was nothing that would have stopped me from visiting him. I guess some people called it love..._

_\--_

“Petra, don’t go wandering about!” Petra grinned, turning to her mother before nodding. Her family was visiting a late aunt she had never met; it was her first time at a cemetery as well. Since she felt no obligation in staying with her family to clean up the grave, she decided to go venture on her own, in hope that she might find something interesting.

     A few feet away were a man she had never seen before, though she felt a sense of familiarity at the sight of him. Suddenly, an image flashed in her mind; a man with raven hair and handsome face with a green cape around him and the ‘wings of freedom’ embroidered on his cape. Without thinking, she blurted, “Heichou!”

     The man who was crouching in front of a grave turned to look at her with wide eyes. “What did you just call me?” He asked, looking confused at her. He must probably be wondering if he had ever met her before.

     Just as the image came to Petra, it was gone. Petra was left confused, wondering why did she call the man in such a way. “Sorry, mister. I thought you were someone else.” It wasn’t really a lie, so she hoped the man wouldn’t think so much either. “My name’s Petra Ral, sir.” She said, feeling the sudden urge to introduce herself even though her mother always told her to never talk to strangers. She probably shouldn’t even more since she was only six, but something tells her the man wasn’t exactly a stranger.

     “Ah, Levi.” The man just said before turning back to stare at the gravestone.

     Out of curiosity, Petra crouched down next to Levi. “Who’s Eren, mister?” She asked, reading the name engraved on the gravestone. She saw Levi gulped and blinked a few times, wondering if he would just ignore her question.

     “He’s my lover. He’s a brat though.” Levi said, chuckling.

     “Really? Is he handsome?”

     “Oh yes, he was.” Levi smiled as if relishing in a distant memory.

     “Do you love him very much, mister?”

     Levi smiled, ruffling Petra’s hair. “Infinitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mistakes and all! I didn't have time to proof read so there would be mistakes or typos. :/


End file.
